


Seventeen Days

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Relationships: Davesprite/John Egbert
Kudos: 12





	Seventeen Days

You didn’t expect this at all. John had laid an egg 17 days ago and it’s about to hatch. Your kid. His kid. You two just had a kid and he didn’t want to tell you. He didn’t tell you. What was he doing?  
You mean, you didn’t know it was going to happen and maybe he was afraid of your reaction. He did lay an egg, but was he really planning on hiding this from you for the rest of these three years? It would explain why he wasn’t talking to you for seventeen days after you two had sex. You hadn’t thought that he would’ve gotten pregnant with your weird crow sprite cum. There were no condoms and we didn’t know the code for any alright. You’re all in it for safe sex but you didn’t know that your magic cum would make a baby grow inside of John. Laying an egg would explain why he never went out of his room for seventeen days, but you had to see what you boyfriend was doing away from you all.

You two have been in a relationship for a while now. It took you two exactly six months and twenty seven days to finally get to him sucking you off and giving you hand jobs as you finger fucked him and give him hickeys all over his body. 4 more weeks to you two finally having sex.  
You floated there staring at his sleeping body as he held the giant egg between his legs. He was laying in a coloured mix of pillows and blankets surrounding him like a nest. You flew over to him, pulling the sword out of your chest and taking your shades off, placing it down next to the makeshift nest before you lay down around the smaller boy, arms wrapping around him, spooning him. You nuzzled his neck, kissing him while your tail wrapped around his thigh and your wing covered both of your bodies like a shield. His breaths were even as you reached over and stroked the egg. Your baby.  
You’re a dad now. Wow, never thought that that would happen during the game. Wait does that mean John’s the Mum? Ah oh well.


End file.
